The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for providing sports training and, in particular, to a shot making training apparatus and method such as for basketball.
An essential skill in basketball is the ability to make field goal, two point and/or three point, and free throw shots. Improving the accuracy of field goal and free throw shots, therefore, is a continuing desire of most basketball players. Shooting a basketball at a hoop by oneself in an effort to improve one""s shot-making ability, however, can be a tedious task at best and time-consuming and inefficient at worst. Missed shots are always a problem because the balls must be chased down. Successful shots, though, are also a problem because the net is designed to cause the ball to drop to the playing floor immediately below the rim. A player then is forced to move from his or her shooting location to the basket in order to retrieve the ball and then move to another shooting location, which is inefficient and time-consuming. A subsequent successful shot means the process outlined above begins again.
The art has recognized these practice deficiencies and has provided numerous devices for improving the accuracy of a player""s shots. Many of these devices are disadvantageously designed to be attached to basketball rims, limiting the use of the device to locations having an installed basketball rim. Those devices that are not designed to be attached to existing basketball rims are often bulky and difficult to transport and assemble. Other types of practice devices are targets or goals that reward the user for successful shots, and/or reduce the area of the hoop through which the basketball must pass, such as concentric hoops for improving accuracy. Many devices include a means to return the ball to the user after completion of a successful shot by the use of ramps, chutes or the like directing the ball to a single designated spot adjacent the basketball goal with the purpose of making shooting practice time more efficient. These devices return the ball to the same location after a successful shot thereby rendering them useless in practicing shots from other locations. Furthermore, in actual playing conditions, basketball shots are often taken while moving. Another essential skill in basketball, therefore, is the ability to move laterally, which is not an element of the prior art basketball training devices.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus for providing training to basketball players that will work on a player""s shot-making ability and lateral movement. Such apparatus can be used in any other type of shot making game or skill contest. It is also desirable to provide a shot making training apparatus that is portable, lightweight, and easy to use. It is also desirable to provide a shot making training apparatus that may be used by young children as well as adults. It is also desirable to provide a shot making training apparatus that is easy to assemble, disassemble, and transport.
The present invention concerns a shot making training apparatus and method for improving a player""s shot and the player""s lateral movement. The training apparatus includes a generally horizontal upper ring that defines an upper opening of a goal assembly. The ring is preferably circular and the same diameter as a traditional basketball hoop and is constructed of a lightweight material that is both strong and light including, but not limited to, aluminum, high-strength injection molded plastic materials, and the like. Three lower rings are attached at respective tangential points to the horizontal ring and extend downwardly and inwardly therefrom to attach at another respective tangential point to a shock absorbing base member. The upper ring, lower rings, and shock absorbing base member form a goal assembly. The lower rings are preferably the same diameter and constructed of the same material as the upper ring. However, the upper ring and the lower rings can be of any suitable size and shape depending upon the game to be played or the skill contest. The shock absorbing base member includes a projection extending from a center portion of an upper surface thereof. The projection includes a rounded upper surface that tapers downwardly and outwardly to the upper surface of the shock absorbing base member. The shock absorbing base member preferably includes springs or dampers that absorb the force of the ball upon impact and facilitates the ball to exit the lower openings rather than impacting the surface of the projection and rebounding out the upper opening.
A lower surface of the shock absorbing base member is adapted to be attached to an upper portion of an elongated, telescoping pole. The pole is adjustable in length from a retracted lower position, suitable for use with children, to an extended position, such as a regulation ten foot height, to be used by taller children and adults alike. The lower portion of the pole is operable to be mounted to the ground or a playing surface.
In operation, the apparatus according to the present invention is assembled and adjusted to the desired height. The player shoots the ball with the objective of passing the ball through the upper ring defining the upper opening of the goal assembly. When a successful shot is made, the ball will fall onto the sloped surface of the projection. Depending on where the ball contacts the sloped surface, the ball will be directed to exit one of the respective lower openings. The ball may pass through one of the openings so that the ball is returned close to the shot release point. The ball may also pass through either of the other two openings, which will force the player to move laterally to retrieve the ball in order to take another shot.
The training apparatus according to the present invention thus places a premium on a player""s shot-making ability, but also improves a player""s lateral movement. A player can practice stationary shots, both jump shots and free throws, as well as practice the ability to make a successful shot while moving laterally, simulating real-game situations. The training apparatus provides repetition necessary to develop an improved shot. The training apparatus is advantageously lightweight, easy to assemble and does not require the use of an existing backboard and rim assembly.
A method of using the training apparatus according to the present invention for training and/or game playing can be practiced by:
(a) providing a goal assembly according to the present invention;
(b) providing a ball to a player;
(c) shooting the ball for a predetermined number of shots from one or more locations; and
(d) tabulating a score based on at least one of the number of successful shots per attempted shots, the number of successful shots made in a row, and location of the ball as it exits the goal assembly.
While the training apparatus according to the present invention is useful for training basketball players, it can be utilized with other types of balls for playing a variety of games and skill contests.